1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses are self-emitting type display apparatuses that include an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) including a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer between the hole injection electrode and electron injection electrode. In the OLED, excitons, which are generated by uniting holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode in the organic emission layer, emit light by falling from an excited state to a ground state.
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses that are self-emitting type display apparatuses require no additional light sources, and thus, may be driven by a low voltage, and may be formed to be thin and lightweight. Also, organic light-emitting display apparatuses have excellent characteristics, such as wide viewing angles, high contrast, and rapid response rates. Thus, the scope of use thereof has been expanded to encompass personal mobile devices, such as MP3 players and cellular phones, as well as televisions. Recently, the organic light-emitting display apparatuses are not just limited to rectangular shapes, but may have various other shapes, such as circular shapes or oval shapes.